Mau Enggak Jadi Pacarku?
by Aihara Rein
Summary: AU. Drabble. Inilah cara - cara Nijimura dan Mayuzumi untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkannya? Cekidot! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction **

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

(Mau Enggak Jadi Pacarku?)

Chapter 01. "Nikahin Aku Ma,"

.

"Mama cinta aku enggak?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus - elus rambut hitam Nijimura Shuuzou. Meski demikian, Nijimura terdiam. Dia tidak sanggup berkata apa - apa.

"Ada apa sayang?" Mama memiringkan kepalanya. "Tumben kamu datang kesini malem - malem."

Nijimura tetap terdiam. Tidak sanggup berkata apa - apa.

"Sayang..." Mama mengelus - elus rambut Nijimura. "Ayo katakan,"

Nijimura menunduk. Dia tidak bisa menggatakannya. Sebetulnya dia ingin, tapi dia takut hal yang tidak - tidak terjadi.

Ayolah, mana ada anak ingin orangtuanya mengalami hal tidak - tidak.

Tapi—

—dia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Mama kenal Akashi enggak?"

Mama mengangguk. "Yang cebol warna merah itu kan?"

"Uhm."

"Memang kenapa sayang? Punya masalah sama dia lagi?"

"Mama... Kalau aku bilang jangan marah ya."

Mama mengangguk.

Nijimura menarik nafasnya. Dia mengelus dadanya. Dia akan mengatakan—

"Mama, aku hamili Akashi."

"APAAA?!"

"Karena itu—"

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!"

Satu piring dilempar ke Nijimura. Tentunya Nijimura langsung menghindarnya.

"—nikahin aku dengan Akashi." Nijimura menunduk, masang wajah melas.

"KAMPRET! LO NYURUHKU NGAWININ ANAK MACEM KAMU?!"

Kucing tetanga diremas - remas, sebagai pelampias tentunya. Entah kenapa Nijimura jadi kebawa merinding.

"Mama..."

"'KELUAR KAMU!"

Kalau begini memang harus keluar.

Dengan berat hati, dan kecewa tentunya, Nijimura meninggalkan Mama tercinta. Diwajah Nijimura, dia menyesal mengatakan ini semua... Sungguh, dia ingin mengatakannya.

Ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah telanjur.

Sepeninggalan Nijimura, Mama terduduk dilantai. Dia tidak bisa percaya. Padahal anaknya adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub basket—yang pasti jadi anak teladan.

Tapi kenapa...?

Mama memalingkan wajahnya. Dia harus memastikannya. Dia harus meghubungi Akashi Seijuurou.

"Halo? Akashi Seijuurou disini." Itulah suara yang terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Ini Mama, Mama Nijimura." Mama terdiam sejenak. "Kamu dihamili sama Nijimura?"

"..."

"Aka—"

"PALAMU PEYANG GUE HAMIL NIJIMURA! IDIH NAJIS, PYUH, NJIR, LU KIRA GUE UKE HAH?! GUE ITU SEME, KAMPRET!"

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Untuk anak - anak, jangan tiru adegan ini ya. Kalau kalian tiru, nanti kalian bakal disambelin.

"Dasar, anak laki - laki engga tau diri!" cemburut Mama sambil mematikan handphone-nya.

Eh... Tunggu dulu!

"Akashi itu...?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oya, anak laki - laki kan enggak hamil."

Sialan.

.

.

.

**Kesimpulan: JANGAN PERNAH BILANG KALAU KAU HAMIL! Kasihan atuh, ortu kamu, jantungan langsung dia**

**Dan ortu, pastikan periksa kelamin pacar anak kamu. Kasihan tau... Apalagi pasangan homo****.**

**Mana ada juga cowok hamil****. Enggak ada keles.**

.

~To Be Continued~

.

Lagi - lagi muncul dengan Fanfic baru~~ asal ada review banyak, tenang aja~ ini bakal apdet.

FF ini muncul gara pas puasa banyak muncul short-ff NijiAkaMayu di facebook .w. Tapi baru bisa bikin sekarang ssu, :3

Betewe, ini bakal jadi drabble kayak My Blood Type is My Personality, cuma tentang suka duka (mau) pacaran, ssu. Aku pengen lanjutin FFku kembali, mohon doanya m(_ _)m

Sudah dulu yaa, aku pengen lanjutin ffku lainnya~~

.

Salam Hangat,

Aihara

.

(Omake!)

"Gimana Ji, rencana cermelang gue cermelang kan?"

"Yu, cermelang dari hong kong, yang ada gue dimarahin sama nyokap, yet. Malah engga boleh ngawinin Akashi."

"Nah dengan gitu, gue bisa deketin Akashi."

"Kampert lo."

Ingatkan Nijimura untuk mengilas Mayuzumi besok.


	2. Chapter 2: Mayuzumi Chihiro

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**~Mau Enggak Jadi Pacarku?~**

**Chapter 02. **Mayuzumi Chihiro

.

Mayuzumi itu diam - diam menghanyutkan.

Tidak ada satupun yang menyangka, kalau dia itu gay. Ayolah, Mayuzumi anak terajin dan paling susah dicari setelah Kuroko (Namun sepertinya sekarang Mayuzumi urutan pertama) sangat meragukan kalau dia gay.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, Mayuzumi menyukai Akashi.

Setiap hari, Mayuzumi mengirim sms selamat pagi ke juniornya tercinta.

Dan balasanya pun juga hampir sama...

_Ji, lo bukan emak gue._

—_Akashi_

"Gue bukan Nijimura Akashi..."

Sampai sekarang Mayuzumi heran, kenapa nomor hpnya dikira punya Nijimura.

Kalau misalnya sms gagal, maka sepucuk surat locker sepatu pun jadi.

.

Ketika Akashi membuka locker sepatunya, manik heterokromnya melihat sebuah surat kecil terselip antara kedua sepatunya. Seperti cerita roman shoujo pada umumnya, pasti surat cinta.

"Akashicchi~ kau dapet surat cinta?!" seru Kise, tepat disebelah Akashi.

"Palingan itu dari fansmu yang salah amat." Akashi langsung memberi sepucuk surat itu ke Kise, tanpa melihat isi surat itu.

.

"Gue bukan fans Kise..." Lagi - lagi pernyataan cinta Mayuzumi dikira punya orang lain.

Oke baiklah... Mungkin surat belum romantis. Kalau begitu, kotak bento mungkin akan mengalahkan segalanya.

.

"Kotak bento?"

Kening Akashi mengerut. Setelah dia pergi ke toilet dan kembali lagi ke kelas, di mejanya sudah ada kotak bento yang terbungkus rapi dengan warna merah. Seingat Akashi, dia tidak membawa kotak bento...

Kalau begitu ini dari siapa?

Akashi membuka kotak bento itu. Ada potongan tofu ditumis dan dua telur rebus. Belum lagi salada dan sosis dipotong gurita. Oke, kotak bekal ini berlebihan.

Tapi, sebagai pencinta tofu, Akashi tahu siapa pembuat kotak bento ini. Bagaimana caranya? Silakan tanyakan saja ke Akashi.

Akashi mengunyah tofu itu. "Tetsuya... Kau memang uke idamanku~"

Dan Akashi pun melahap habis bekal itu

.

"ARRRGGHHH! Mentang - mentang gue diajari Kuroko, bukan berarti yang masak Kurokooo!"

Biarkan Mayuzumi menjadi OOC. Ya, kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya dia menghadapi hal ini setiap hari.

_Mungkin ini yang terakhir... _Mayuzumi mencoba berpikir positif.

Ada satu cara yang paling ampuh. Ya, kencan sepulang sekolah... Cara ini yang tersisa.

Menikmati keindahan tengah kota, merasakan sunset dan malamnya... Aaahh, pokoknya seru deh! Oke, pertama - tama kirim sms ke Akashi untuk ketemuan di Maji Burger

Dan tak butuh waktu lama balasannya pun diterima

_Taiga, kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan Mayuzumi di bagian penulis pesan._

_Terlebih Mayuzumi itu mustahil mencintaiku, dia normal_

—Akashi

.

Rasanya seperti penolakan cinta, deh...

.

Mungkin daripada diam - diam menghanyutkan, lebih baik Mayuzumi itu...

Diam - diam mengenaskan.

.

.

.

**Kesimpulan: Daripada kamu sakit hati karena engga dinotis, mending cari yang lain aja~~ jangan sampai senasib dengan Mayuzumi yaa~~**

.

To Be Continued

.

Yooo! Kembali lagggiiiii!

Gimana FFnyaaaa? Gaje, garing, kurang menarik, silakan tulis uneg - unegnya di kotak paling unyu ini.

Oya, aku buka kotak rikues materi. Terserah ada yg mau ditanyakan tentang masalah cinta? Mungkin MayuAkaNiji akan menjawabnya.

Terimakasih atas review sebelumnya, tanpa kalian, cerita ini engga ada lanjutanya.

Btw, nanti Kuroko akan keluar, cuman sebagai sahabat Akashi yang akan membantunya dalam masalah cinta... Kasihan Akashinya, direbutin Mayu sama Niji nih.

Oke. Sampai sini dulu yaaa~

Review~

.

Salam Hangat,

Aihara.

.

(Omake!)

"Ji, gue engga dinotis lagi sama dedek Akashi."

"Kenapa? Padahal muka lo kece."

"Engga tau tuh. Mungkin karena hawa keberadaanku kali yaa... Aaah, bikin masalah banget sih misdirection-nya!"

"Makanya, pergi ke pengad*ian dong!"

"Hah? Ngapain gue pergi kesana."

"Menyelesaikan masalah, tanpa masalah ^^b"

Mayuzumi gebukin Nijimura pakai kursi langsung.


End file.
